


paranoid destruction

by CreepyValentine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, I add other tags later, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loki Feels, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Past, broken loki, mentioned Thor/Loki - Freeform, street life, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyValentine/pseuds/CreepyValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't care for his quota anymore. He didn't care for Thanos new way to punish him, he just cared for his next fix and to get away. Far away...."Loki", he heard again, the voice seemed to be breathless, as heavy hands caught him. "Go away", Loki hissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paranoid destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I ended up with this story, but I blame Agonoize and their song 'Paranoid Destruction'. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head and started to type it down on my phone.   
> It's also unbeta'd and my first english fanfiction. I am kinda proud about it. And my first Ff after a long time.

He lived in a lie. This thought didn't strike him for the first time. But he couldn't stop it from appearing again and again.   
Loki watched his last client walking away. He should get up. Should grap the money and hurry back. But he can't. Not now. He was damaged beyond good and he hurt everywhere. Laying here o. This rotten cardboard, feeling the cum dripping out of his abused hole and being hurt all over wasn't his choice of live. But it was his live now. He should dress again, he would not want to get sick. But he wasn't able to feel cold anymore. He was the cold. 

It all has been such a clusterfuck a...a year, ago? Has it been a year? Or did he live here forever? He didn't know anymore. He lost track of time since he accepted his fate.  
He had a good live once. A live which was not meant to be his. He had a family once. One which happily gave him away for another. The other family loved him....well as far as he could say for his mother. It all changed a long time ago. In his youth everything changed. And he had enough.   
Loki just went with the next train and ended up here. He still lays on this rotten cardboard, his legs still spread obscenely for anyone, but he could not move. His body felt so heavy, his last clients cum dried while his thoughts took over. Thanos would be angry....so angry...the few cents he could earn for himself would be kept by Thanos. And that was only the nicest way Thanos could punish anyone. Last time Loki did not filled his quota he could not do anything for two days. Which meant more punishment and more pain. But he lived through it. He just got high enough after his 'session' with Thanos, that the pain was almost gone. 

A sigh escaped his lips and Loki stood up again. His trousers dangled on one leg till he gracelessly dressed again. He was just to this live now. It was his. With less effort he tried to comb his hair with his fingers and limbed back to the street. Throwing one last glance to that rotten cardboard, where he could see the remains of four men and mould. He should feel disgusted. He should feel sick. He was dirty, his last shower was lifetimes ago. He couldn't care less about this. He only cared, that he needed two more fucks. Two more and his night would be over. Than he could roll up on his cardboard and glare at the wall all day till the next night. He may should get his fix first. Good old heroine, that made him feel more unconcerned, than he already was.   
Loki scraped with his dirty nails a scratch, that looked infected and stepped back onto the street. His eyes searching already for a new client, while he listened to all the others whores. 

He lived a lie. Long enough. Now he was free and he was cold. He lived a beautiful lie, which made him feel safe and cared, but everything went down and no one could have him prepared for this. But he didn't care. He was free and was able to do what he want. As far as he filled his quota.   
It was a very beautiful lie. A safe haven once. And the few less times he was on a withdrawal because he hadn't enough to pay his dealer, or he couldn't gave a proper blowjob to him, he thought back.  
He had felt loved once. Loved and cared, but then the man, who called himself his father found him under his brother....then the live he had known had ended and the lie was thrown onto him. He just left. 

Shaking his head, Loki snatched a cigarette from the ground and lit it, before he stalked toward some potential clients, listening to their happy banter. He didn't really pay attention to them. Not until he was close enough. To close. He froze midsteps, looking at a very familiar blonde guy, which had caught side of him. The joy seemed to drop out of the others face immediately and left only utter disbelief and...was this hate? Anger? Pity? 

"Loki?", came out of the not so strangers mouth and Loki cringed. Bolted away, not really caring that hid once-brother yelled his name. He didn't care for his quota anymore. He didn't care for Thanos new way to punish him, he just cared for his next fix and to get away. Far away...."Loki", he heard again, the voice seemed to be breathless, as heavy hands caught him. "Go away", Loki hissed at Thor.


End file.
